Les chaînes de la vengeance
by Nimrodel de la Lorien
Summary: Sasuke, lorsque sa seule raison de vivre devint la mort.


**Les chaînes de la vengeance**

§

_Sasuke tomba à terre sous l'effet de la rafale de chakra. Son corps heurta rudement le sol et il sentit le coup se répercuter dans chacun de ses membres, les laissant affaiblis. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Tout se brouilla et l'obscurité s'abattit sur son esprit. Sortant alors de l'ombre de sa conscience où il était toujours tapi, le souvenir de ce jour se précipita pour envahir tous ses sens._

Il courait… complètement absorbé par son entraînement, il n'avait pas réfléchi au temps qui filait entre ses doigts, écheveau de laine qui se déroulait inexorablement et dont il ignorait encore qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le rattraper.

Déjà, la lune couvrait le village de sa lueur cadavérique. Son lourd sac battait ses flancs tandis qu'il allongeait davantage encore ses petites foulées. Il serait en retard pour le repas, maman allait certainement le réprimander… mais peu importe, il lui raconterait tout de même tout ce qu'il avait appris. Il était déçu qu'elle ne soit pas venue d'ailleurs, tel qu'elle l'avait promis, pour assister à son entraînement. Son professeur l'avait félicité par deux fois aujourd'hui, il pouvait être fier de ses progrès. Certes, il n'atteignait pas le niveau de son frère qui s'était toujours distingué très largement parmi tous les autres enfants de son âge, mais il le rattraperait un jour, il en était sûr ; il ferait tout pour cela. Il travaillait dur ; il y arriverait.

Auncune étoile ne troublait de son scintillement le ciel angoissé, seuls, en quelques endroits, appraissaient des zèbrures bleues, comme des déchirures dans la sombre étoffe des cieux. Vite, trop vite, la nuit s'étendait sur les collines environnantes et envahissait le village. Il se hâtait ; le sac retombait sur sa hanche toujours plus souvent et plus rudement, et de toute son énergie juvénile il poussait sur ses pieds qui devaient rapidement le mener chez lui.

Un instant, il lui sembla qu'une ombre se détachait sur le sol défilant sous ses pieds ; il s'arrêta. Mais la grande étendue grise du ciel était nue, excepté le haut poteau qui surplombait le village.

Il haleta quelques instants, un peu fatigué par le trajet et le corps courbaturé par son entraînement, puis reprit sa course.

Il bondissait toujours à travers les étroites ruelles et les boutiques disparates. Tout était désert, d'un calme presque insolite malgré la tombée de la nuit imminente. Les maisons biscornues aux murs peints de l'emblème de la famille Uchiwa et à la toiture désordonnée demeuraient silencieuses. Il déboucha dans l'avenue principale du modeste village, et se figea à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Là, sur le pavé noir, étaient étendus des corps sans vie. Il osa un pas. Il y avait peu de traces de combat, qu'elle qu'ait été la raison de leur mort, celle-ci avait été rapide ; sans doute certains n'avaient-ils même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Les ennemis devaient être puissants, ils étaient tombés sur les habitants par surprise.

Solidement planté dans le sol, un shuriken égaré. Une vague de confusion, d'angoisse et de peine tout à la fois, le submergea alors qu'il analysait avec une rapidité mécanique toutes ces informations que son éducation lui avait apprise à considérer ; car il ne s'agissait pas ici d'un cours de son aimable et rigoureux professeur. Il sentit des gouttes de sueur dégouliner sur ses joues tandis qu'il contemplait effaré le désastre qui l'entourait de toutes parts. Bon sang ! Que s'était-il passé ?

Cependant, effaçant presque instantanément toute autre pensée, une onde de douleur et de peur surgit. Il s'élança entre les maisons muettes et suivit les rues sanglantes qu'il ne voyait plus, la force de son épouvante lui procurant des ailes ; pour ne freiner que devant la porte close de sa maison.

« PERE ! MERE ! »

Mais la voix qui lui répondit était celle d'Itachi, son frère aîné.

« Sasuke… n'entre pas. »

Il lui sembla qu'une large boule obstruait sa gorge et que ses entrailles se nouaient. Il tenta de bouger mais son corps ne lui répondait plus ; seules ses jambes tremblantes et ses poings crispés.

D'une main faible il poussa le battant de la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que la douleur logée dans son estomac envahissait tout son être, soudainement devenue réalité. Dans la profonde salle à manger des Uchiwa se dressait son frère. Les vases de couleur étaient renversés et leurs eaux répandues. Le sang de ses parents gisant aux pieds d'Itachi maculait le plancher.

Seule vie qui émanait encore d'eux, l'immonde marée vermeille se répandant sur les tapis et tâchant les visages chéris, tordus en des rictus.

Quelques instants le temps se pétrifia alors qu'il faisait connaissance avec une souffrance qui dépassait toutes les tortures physiques dont ses oreilles d'enfant s'étaient emparées au détour de conversations qui ne lui étaient point destinées. Ses yeux agrandis d'horreur contemplaient la scène qu'il ne voyait plus. Quelque part dans les méandres de son esprit un rouage s'était immobilisé, indécis face à cet événement qui dépassait son entendement. Ceux qu'il avait quitté si peu de temps auparavant étaient à présent privés de vie, partis, avec comme seul témoignage de leurs existences révolues leurs corps, enveloppes inanimées.

A nouveau il cria le nom de ses parents, incapable encore d'accepter l'entaille faite à sa vie. L'image de sa mère préparant son déjeuner et l'enveloppant d'un geste tendre dans un carré de tissu, un petit sourire paisible sur le visage et ses longs cheveux d'ébène ondoyant sur le tablier maternel se mêlait et se confondait avec celle de sa tête renversée, la peau livide et un filet rouge dégouttant de ses lèvres. Son père, qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plutôt avec l'illusion ferme qu'il serait toujours là, refuge certain dans la sécurité de sa force tranquille, était tombé, vaincu.

Sa détresse ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. L'enfant qu'il était se raccrocha au seul élément connu qui lui demeurait encore, désirant trouver une explication à ce qui ne pouvait en avoir. Son regard se porta vers Itachi vêtu de sa tenue de combat, son sabre attaché dans son dos. Il releva la tête et sous les mèches noires que retenaient le bandeau du ninja qu'il était déjà, les flammes du sharingan, comme trois gouttes de sang embrasant ses yeux.

« Grand frère ! Père et mère sont…. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Qui a fait ça ? »

Les mots se précipitaient hors de sa gorge, se bousculant et semblant autant de lambeaux arrachés à son cœur. Il ne comprenait pas ; il était comme une feuille morte emportée dans une tourmente, arrachée à son arbre séculaire, froissée, foulée au pied, déchirée.

Derrière lui, la porte se referma avec un claquement sec. Les gouttes de sueur de ses joues roulaient jusque sur ses lèvres ; elles avaient un goût âcre qu'il ne percevait pas. Son frère eut un air de blâme alors qu'il secouait la tête presque avec négligence.

« Quel écervelé tu fais, mon frère… »

L'enfant ouvrit des yeux révulsés pour regarder le visage d'Itachi. Les paupières de celui-ci se plissèrent tandis que son regard se faisait plus aiguë et transperçait jusqu'à son âme…

Le Kaléidoscope hypnotique du sharingan !

En un éclair fulgurant, il eut accès aux souvenirs si immédiats de son frère. Les images s'imposaient, se bousculant dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. Un tourbillon d'horreur devant la froideur du meurtre, son frère aux yeux hérissés de fer, son sabre tranchant s'abattant sur la nuque de sa mère, le brusque mouvement de son père, son regard empli d'effroi, d'incompréhension, et sa lutte à mort avec son frère.

Il tomba à genoux, hurlant ; il saisit sa tête entre ses mains, mais rien ne pouvait endiguer le flot d'images qui défilait devant ses yeux hallucinés. Son frère, la main en avant pour lancer l'attaque foudroyante, sa mère qui tombait lourdement sur le sol, le noir, une colère froide et une haine presque palpable.

Il assistait à la scène comme si elle déroulait sous ses yeux hébétés, encore et encore, danse de mort sans cesse réitérée. Le sabre souillé, fureur du meurtre, Itachi bondissant comme une ombre, terrible lucidité, la déferlante d'énergie, puissance monstrueuse, les corps renversés, implacable indifférence…

Le sang sur le fer et la mort dans les yeux. Son frère, sautant, tranchant, poussant, coupant… spirale meurtrière, fil sinueux s'enroulant autour de lui tel un serpent, le liant en ce souvenir, l'étranglant, le menant jusqu'au bout de l'horreur.

Puis l'illusion cessa. Seul s'offrant à sa vue, l'impassible faciès de son frère.

Ployant la nuque, l'enfant cria, anéanti. Il s'effondra sur les planches cirées. Ses cheveux noirs hirsutes collaient à sa nuque et son front. La sueur mouchetait son visage et sa salive coulait sur sa joue comme le ruisselet qui s'avançait vers ses doigts et qui traçait lentement un chemin écarlate depuis ses parents tombés et son frère qui les dominait de sa taille d'adolescent.

L'enfant regardait son frère…

Enfin, il articula d'une voix cassée :

« Pourquoi ? Grand frère… ? »

Les yeux d'Itachi paraissaient rivés au loin ; il fixa le sol.

« Pour évaluer mon niveau. »

L'enfant souleva la tête avec un grincement de dents.

« Evaluer ton niveau ? … C'est tout… »

Le jeune homme garda le silence.

« … et c'est pour ça que tu as pris la vie de nos parents ! » continua-t-il d'un ton amer et rêche. Sa voix vibrait.

« C'est ça l'important. » répondit Itachi, calme et assuré ; un pli dur barrait son visage.

En le cœur encore ingénu de l'enfant, à l'incompréhension qui le rongeait se mêlait une colère rouge qui peu à peu le gagnait et gravissait, échelon après échelon, à l'assaut de son âme. Fureur à la mesure de son impuissance. La mâchoire contractée et les yeux démesurément agrandis, il gronda :

« Non… tout ça...

… Ce sont des conneries ! » lança-t-il d'une voix aiguë tout en se ruant à l'assaut de son aîné.

Au paroxysme de douleur avait succédé, comme pour l'anesthésier, une colère tout ce qu'il y avait de plus enfantin, réaction instinctive devant un fait qu'il ne comprenait pas. Car l'enfance n'accepte pas ses choses honteuses et laides que sont la mort et la souffrance. Elle ne peut les tolérer dans son innocence et c'est pourquoi elle se rebelle, dans toute la naïveté qui est sienne.

Mais Itachi stoppa sa course en un rapide mouvement, enfonçant son poing dans l'estomac de son frère. Il s'abattit à terre.

Relevant la tête, il vit celle de ses parents, leurs paupières closes et le sang qui tachait leurs visages. Ses yeux alors se dilatèrent et de grosses larmes en coulèrent. Venu de son ventre, un nœud qui croissait, une tourmente, peur sans nom qui l'envahit.

Il se ramassa sur lui-même ; en un bond il fut sur ses pieds et quitta la pièce.

« Ouwaaah ! Ne me tue pas ! »

Mais son frère était bien plus rapide que lui ; alors même qu'il passait la porte, celui-ci le rattrapait déjà. Il se tinrent bientôt tous deux dans la rue muette.

De la ville éteinte seuls troublaient encore le funèbre repos ces deux frères dressés l'un contre l'autre. La respiration rapide de l'enfant se faisant entendre dans le silence. Le coin des lèvres d'Itachi s'abaissa furtivement ; sous les cheveux corbeaux ses pupilles noires brillaient.

« Aucun intérêt à t'éliminer… petit imbécile… »

Sa voix trahissait un lourd mépris ; pas seulement la condescendance qu'on peut avoir envers un plus petit que soit, ni un vague sentiment de supériorité, mais un mépris bien réel pour l'être faible qu'il était.

Itachi le considéra avec haine mais une étrange lueur vrillait son regard tandis qu'il considérait la mine éperdue de son frère cadet et les larmes laissant une trace brunâtre sur ses joues sales.

« Si tu veux être en mesure de me tuer un jour… remplis ton cœur de ressentiment… hais-moi ! »

Et il ajouta avec fiel :

« Sauve ta vie lâchement… fuis… fuis ! Accroche-toi à la vie… »

_Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, combattant la douleur qui menaçait de l'emporter dans l'inconscience. Il ramena ses jambes sous lui et serra la mâchoire pour prendre son élan. Il bondit, traçant de ses doigts agiles l'incantation à une vitesse aveuglante et concentrant toute l'énergie dans son poing fermé. Puis, paume ouverte, il projetta contre ses adversaires son chakra incandescent. Un cri, rugissement, sortit de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser battre, il devait vaincre ; il devait vivre._

_Il vivrait pour le tuer._

§


End file.
